eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Aldri i livet
|year = 1981 |position = 20th |points = 0 |previous = Sámiid Ædnan |next = Adieu |image = |semiplace = -- |semipoints = --}} Aldri i livet was the Norwegian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1981 in Dublin performed by Finn Kalvik. The song is a ballad, with Kalvik telling his lover that "Never in my life have I thought of leaving you", and asking whether she thinks of him when he is not with her. The song was performed thirteenth on the night, following Ireland and preceding the United Kingdom. At the close of voting, it had received Nul Points, placing 20th (last). Despite the poor result in the Contest, the song is highly notable in the history of Eurovision; the studio recording was arranged and produced by Benny Andersson of ABBA and also features backing vocals by Agnetha Fältskog and Anni-Frid Lyngstad. For the single release, Kalvik also recorded an English-language version of the track, entitled "Here in My Heart", with lyrics by Ralph McTell. Lyrics Norwegian= (Aldri i livet, aldri i livet) Daggryet nynner en myk sorgløs sang Som da jeg så deg for første gang I dine tidløse øyne fins svar Som ingen andre jeg kjenner har Hver gang jeg drar herfra, tenker du på meg da? Hver gang jeg drar herfra, glem ikke løftet jeg ga: Aldri i livet har jeg tenkt på å reise ifra deg Aldri i livet, min venn, før jeg slår følge med vinden Aldri i livet har jeg tenkt på å reise ifra deg Aldri i livet, min venn, før jeg slår følge med vinden Du har gitt livet en ny harmoni Tiden i ensomhet er forbi Jeg har vært blindet, men nå kan jeg se Elskling, fordi du har lært meg det Hver gang jeg drar herfra, tenker du på meg da? Hver gang jeg drar herfra, glem ikke løftet jeg ga: Aldri i livet har jeg tenkt på å reise ifra deg Aldri i livet, min venn, før jeg slår følge med vinden Aldri i livet har jeg tenkt på å reise ifra deg Aldri i livet, min venn, før jeg slår følge med vinden (Aldri i livet, aldri i livet) (Aldri i livet, aldri i livet) |-| Translation= (Never in my life, never in my life) The dawn is humming a soft, carefree song Like when I saw you for the first time In your timeless eyes there are answers That no one else that I know has Every time I go away, do you think of me then? Every time I go away, do not forget the promise I made: Never in my life have I thought of leaving you Never in my life, my friend, before I join the wind Never in my life have I thought of leaving you Never in my life, my friend, before I join the wind You have given life a new harmony The time in loneliness is gone I have been blinded, but now I can see Darling, because you have taught me how Every time I go away, do you think of me then? Every time I go away, do not forget the promise I made: Never in my life have I thought of leaving you Never in my life, my friend, before I join the wind Never in my life have I thought of leaving you Never in my life, my friend, before I join the wind (Never in my life, never in my life) (Never in my life, never in my life) Video Category:Norway Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1981 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Last placers Category:Nul Points